


Charming

by LolliPopKiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopKiki/pseuds/LolliPopKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day. Saitama gets to hear Genos read some of his fan mail. Frustrated, Saitama decides to show Genos a good time on this cheesy holiday.</p><p>They run into a few treacherous obstacles on the way to their "date," and some rather complicated feelings arise from the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiYYj_TVFXY

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note about the link(s) for each chapter title. I usually have soundtracks to a lot of my stories. The links are for the music. If you want to get the full experience, click the links and listen to the music on low volume while you read. Anyway, this story is a little silly with just a hint of fluff and utter ridiculousness. I hope you like it~

“Sensei…?”

Nothing.

“Sensei…”

Still no movement.

“Sensei! ...SENSEI!”

A groan erupted from beneath a plush pink blanket, heart-pattern rising and falling on top of the squirming body underneath. Saitama’s apathetic eyes peeked above to glare at the concerned disciple hovering above him. Genos sat on the floor, metal fists resting on his knees in the usual position, gaze intense and stoic, although this time his golden eyes glowed a bit more fervent than usual. He was worried.

“Genos…what is it?” Saitama asked with a huff, blanket still covering most of him.

“You always wake at the same time each day, Sensei. It’s been over an hour since your usual time, I was concerned that you might be ill.” 

Saitama rolled his eyes and turned over on his futon, facing away from Genos’s burning stare. Genos blinked in confusion, secretly humored at the top of Saitama’s bald head peeking above the blanket, making the strongest body on the planet appear so fragile. But Genos knew better.

“You don’t know what day it is, do you?” Saitama mumbled grumpily.  
“February 14th, Sensei?”

At this point, most people would answer him with a sarcastic remark or an accusation that Genos was stupid. But Saitama had become accustomed to Genos’s naiveté, and living with him for so long had helped Saitama learn the true meaning of the word “patience.” At times, Saitama would even find the childish characteristic endearing, and a little sad. But today, Saitama was feeling a little less understanding and a little more aggravated. 

“Dammit, Genos…it’s Valentine’s Day.”

Genos blinked, still maintaining a straight face. “Y-yes, of course. Valentine’s Day. The holiday. Where affections and gifts are exchanged. But what does that have to do with your…depressed expression?”

Saitama sighed, finally sitting up to face the young man, a slight flush of pink dusted onto his cheeks, a sight that surprised the cyborg. His granite, unfaltering teacher was embarrassed. 

“I’d rather not talk about such embarrassing stuff with you, but if you’re going to keep pestering me about it, I’ll just say it. Every year it’s the same. Ever since I joined the Hero Association, it becomes clearer and clearer how I have no fans whatsoever, much less someone interested in me to be a Valentine. Normally it never bothered me very much, y’know? But...it’s starting to depress me.”

Genos suddenly blurted out, “Sensei! I would be honored to be your Valentine!! Anyone would be incredibly lucky to have SAITAMA-SENSEI AS A VALENTINE, AND I VOLUNTEER AS-“

“GENOS, SHUT THE HELL UP,” Saitama shouted back at him as his face reddened to a comical degree. Although he yelled, he couldn’t look the enthusiastic cyborg in the eye. His voice softened, “I don’t want any pity,” he said bitterly as he buried himself beneath his blanket once again.

“But, Saitama-Sens-“

Genos was interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. With a few short mechanic sounds and motions, Genos opened the door to a delivery man in a purple and black uniform struggling to hold onto a large brown box. 

“Do you mind if I set this down so I can get the paperwork for you to sign, sir?” the small delivery man asked shakily. Genos took the heavy box from his arms and easily held it up with one of his hands, causing the delivery man to stumble a bit in shock.

“Paperwork?” Genos asked curtly.

“A-ah, yes, of course…!” The uniformed man retrieved a clipboard and pen, holding it in front of Genos to sign, which the cyborg did in a flash, silver digits a blur in front of the flustered delivery man. “S-sir?” the man stuttered, another piece of paper clenched in his hand, “Could I have your autograph as well? I’m a big fan.”

A gray cloud of self-loathing floated above the form that was Saitama on the futon as Genos quickly autographed the excited man’s piece of paper. Genos shut the door behind him, and he placed the box upon the floor where he sat back down and used his robotic hand to tear open the large box in one fluid, efficient motion.

Saitama’s nose was suddenly assaulted with an amalgamation of scents: perfumes, petals, passionate pleas. He could practically feel the pink fog of pheromones emanating from that box, and he squinted his eyes in irritation as he knew that none of it was for him, the underrated Caped Baldy.

Genos’s eyebrow twitched as he surveyed the contents of his box. Stacks and stacks of love letters, lipstick prints littered upon them, sharing the crammed space with chocolates and the occasional naughty photograph, all with one thing in common: they were all addressed to the handsome Demon Cyborg. Usually, Genos would incinerate all of his fan mail, but Saitama had mentioned how cold that appeared, so he was rethinking that plan today. Although, he faced a conundrum within his head: Saitama-sensei says I should practice more empathy, but these letters usually put him in a bad mood…

He picked up one of the especially fragrant letters, contained within a pink envelope and sealed with a heart sticker. Genos didn’t cringe very often, but he outwardly grimaced upon unfolding the love note in front of him to read.

“Dear Demon Cyborg, thank you for all of the heroic things you do to protect this city. Not only are you strong and brave, but you’re so cute, too! The handsomest hero in the entire Association. Please, please, please, consider taking me on a date! I hope this Valentine has made you happy today.” Genos cringed, incinerating the letter in his hand, knowing that his sensei was looking away. On to the next one. He sighed.

“Dear Handsome Blonde Cyborg, I want to feel your metal arms wrap around me. I have the biggest crush on you, Genos-sama-Fuck,” Genos cursed, not wanting to finish reading it, letting it disintegrate in his hand like the first, while Saitama lay tortured beside him, hearing every word.

Saitama flung the blanket off of himself angrily, jumping beside Genos to look inside the box, landing loudly on his weight and making the shelves shake dramatically. His curiosity had finally gotten the better of him, even if it was only after two letters. He clenched his jaw as he dipped his hand into the love box, picking up the most harmless-looking letter. “Geez, Genos…you’ve really gotten popular. It seems like half the city is smitten.” Genos looked away, a bit embarrassed, as Saitama unfolded the next letter, proceeding to read in a low mumble. He got in a more comfortable position on the floor, cross-legged, naked except for a pair of polka-dotted boxers.

“Dear Genos-wow, Genos! She just said your name instead of all those titles! Anyway-Dear Genos, I’ve admired you ever since you became a Hero. Whenever those flames shoot from your gorgeous metal body, I feel a flame of my own inside-“

Genos didn’t blush. Or sweat. He physically couldn’t. But his equivalent involved letting out excess steam from the metal vents along his body, particularly through his shoulder plates, chest plates, and through his throat and out his mouth as if he were exhaling on a cold day. Hearing Saitama read a questionable letter directed at him was making him feel like…he needed to release a little steam. He couldn’t help but imagine that Saitama wasn’t reading, but speaking directly to him. His eyes shifted to watch him as he read more of the letter:

“I think about you every night before I go to bed. I imagine your sleek metal hands running up and down my body, making me shiver, but your lips are so soft, so human, pressing up against me-“

A little steam was leaking out of Genos’s shoulder plates, and he felt his mouth begin to burn. His eyes shifted left and right uncomfortably, his fists clenching tighter against his knees.

Unphased, Saitama continued to read the letter, awkwardly amazed at how long it was. 

“I have a silver vibrator that I named after you. I imagine it’s part of you inside me every single night. Every night I scream your name, Genos. I really wish-Oi. I can’t read this, it’s too foggy in here, what the hell?”

Genos had given up. Steam had erupted from his metal body, and he was in a daze. Saitama poked his blonde head, always surprised at how soft his synthetic hair actually was. “Oi, Genos. What’s wrong?” Genos shot upwards in a standing position, opening the door to let the steam out, trying not to convey his embarrassment. 

Once the steam cleared, Genos noticed Saitama’s boxers looking a little…strained. Genos was quite horrible at being subtle, so Saitama noticed immediately what Genos was staring at. He immediately hunched himself over, the blush back in his cheeks. “H-hey! Where are you looking?!” 

“I apologize, Saitama-sensei!” Genos shouted, a little too loudly for comfort. 

Saitama looked at the floor. “I think I’m done looking at your letters. They’re kind of crazy. Though I can’t help but be a little envious, but whatever…”

Genos took this to mean that he could go ahead and destroy the whole box and not have to deal with anymore letters that would make him sick, and the small flamethrower in his palm began to ignite.

“Genos, why do you not care about all these Valentine’s letters? Not even a little bit? I know you were young when Kuseno…you know…cyborged you.”

Genos’s face remained stoic as he replied, “I have never had a need to celebrate such a holiday. My focus has been on one thing. Revenge. Strength. You.” Saitama nearly hiccupped at that last one. 

It was times like these when Saitama remembered just exactly how much Genos had lost. He must have missed out on so much, so many fun things that someone his age should have experienced by now. It was unhealthy for someone so young to be so intense. Saitama had become slowly more and more grateful that Genos was a part of his life. Showing him fun things to do gave Saitama excuses to do them as well, after many mundane days of questioning his increasing apathy towards life. Taking Genos to festivals, movies, even little errands, brought him back to life, in a sense. 

Saitama rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Genos, I’m not saying that Valentine’s Day has to be celebrated or anything weird like that…but it can be fun. You go outside and people are just…pleasant. You see guys walking around with bouquets of flowers, cute girls clutching candies (which are discounted a lot the next day, by the way), and, just like…the decorations can be kinda nice, although a bit cheesy. Plus, everyone’s going out to fancy romantic dinners and stuff, which are usually at a cheaper rate for the day! I think you should at least take a breath and have some fun. You’re famous, too. Everyone’s always happy to see you.”

Genos blinked. “So…no training today?”

Saitama shook his head. “We’re going out, Genos. Just gimme a minute to change.” 

“Yes, Sensei!!”


	2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU6EyXcFBxA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama and Genos take in the pleasant atmosphere that often accompanies Valentine's Day. Then a swarm of girls attack the Demon Cyborg, inspiring him to take his teacher on a proper romantic outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to click the link for the soundtrack. (Lower volume, though!)

Saitama was right. Outside there was a certain…pleasant atmosphere. 

Many couples strolled happily, men from 12 to 82 were walking, scrambling, with flowers, whether it was a single rose or a giant bouquet. Blushing young girls carried heart-shaped boxes, no doubt filled with chocolates for a special someone. Every shop, restaurant, and hotel was decorated beautifully with different colorful flowers, making each few steps pass a new, sweet aroma. The sky was clear and the air was crisp. 

Genos felt happy simply walking with his teacher in comfortable silence as he marveled quietly at all the sites. Saitama still nursed the blue popsicle that they had bought a few minutes ago. It was originally a double popsicle stuck together, but Saitama split it in two to give Genos half. 

“Oi, Genos. Is my tongue blue?” He stuck it out in full view. It wasn’t just his tongue; his entire mouth and insides of his lips were blue. With his usual listless expression and his now blued mouth, Saitama resembled a fresh zombie. 

Genos couldn’t help but snicker. “Yes, Sensei, a bit. But I’m sure the coloring will dissipate in a few minutes…”

“Wow. It’s…really weird to hear you laugh. You don’t do it very often, Genos.” Saitama did a little jig, sticking out his tongue over and over to get another rise out of him. Stone-faced, Genos slowly took out his tiny notepad and pen.

“THIS IS NOT A LESSON, GENOS.” Saitama yelled, a small vein popping through his bald head.

“GENOS?”

“Huh?” Saitama turned to the high-pitched voice.

“OH MY-GENOS-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!”

Suddenly a group of teenage girls came squealing around the corner, their excited, shining eyes fixed on the poor cyborg. They probably would have tackled him had he not had such a strong and unmovable stance. Instead they surrounded him, some of them draping themselves on him. There were five.

Saitama just stood there, blue tongue still hanging out. He rolled his eyes while they chattered, Genos simply standing there.

“Genos-sama! You’re alone on Valentine’s Day?? How can that be?” “Yes, Genos-sama! We are so lucky to have found you. I can make your Valentine’s Day so much fun!” “No, Genos-sama, make me your Valentine! I’ll make it worth your time.” “Genos-sama, don’t listen to her improper talk. What about a romantic dinner? At a fancy expensive restaurant? And we can watch the sunset in the most scenic spot in town!” “Ahhh, yes, that’s so romantic! Genos-sama must have a soft side underneath that serious face!”

“I’m here with Saitama-sensei,” Genos said sharply, not phasing the girls in the least. One of them, a tanned Ganguro girl with blonde hair and pink lipstick, spun her head around, eyeing the small man in the yellow hoody that was currently chewing on an empty popsicle stick half-heartedly.

“Caped Baldy? Genos-sama doesn’t need to be hanging out with a guy like that on Valentine’s Day!”

Genos’s chest plates slowly lifted, his vents opening. He made the metal plates produce intense heat, the innards of his torso flickering with a small flame. The girls surrounding him yelped from the burning heat, backing away from him. 

“Thank you for your continued support. Now back off,” Genos spat at them.

The five girls huddled together and all waved a cautious goodbye, some of them blowing kisses. 

“Saitama-sensei!” Genos shouted, startling Saitama into almost swallowing his popsicle stick.

“Hah?”

“Let me take you to a really expensive fancy restaurant for a meal! And watch the sunset at the most scenic spot in the city!!”

Saitama simply stared at him for a moment. He should have been used to Genos’s level of intensity with certain things, but this was…a bit of a different situation. But if Genos wanted to buy him a nice meal free of charge…Saitama shrugged, hands balling up in his hoody. 

“Sensei! The Starving Siren!” Genos declared. 

“Th-the Starving Siren?! That’s the most expensive restaurant in the whole damn…in…that I know about!” Saitama hadn’t really traveled that much in his life…

“Yes, sensei! Let me treat you to an amazing meal! It’s the least I could do!”

“Good grief…” Saitama shook his head, massaging his temple with his fingers, “O-okay, Genos. Fine. But we can’t go dressed like this. They’ll never let us in.”

“Yes, Sensei. Let’s return home, then. I have something that I use for HA formal events that might work.”

Saitama rolled his eyes as they turned around back towards home. But still, he didn’t exactly hate the idea.


	3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDg65YLKTKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genos and Saitama get all fancied-up for a night on the town. Basically Saitama does a lot of gawking at Genos's outfit. And then his own outfit. Everyone's pretty. And songs. Listen to the songs.

“Sensei, my preparations are complete.”

Genos stepped out from behind the bathroom door, completely decked out. Saitama’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Genos wore a purple velvet vest with golden buttons atop a white-collared dress shirt that could fit comfortably over his arms, but the tightness of the vest still hugged his torso enough in a pleasing way where the large dress-shirt did not look ridiculously big on him. A small chain connected across his chest and attached to two breast pockets on his vest. His legs were dressed in black dress pants with dark gray stripes, finished off with his best black, shined shoes. He had even taken the time to slick back his hair in a handsome fashion. Genos put one hand on his hip and another beneath his chin.

“A-are you posing?” Saitama asked, a bead of sweat crawling down the side of his face, “Hey, are you trying to impress me or something??”

“I’m always trying to do that, Saitama-sensei…” Genos replied, looking a bit disappointed. Saitama nearly fell over in exasperation. But he gulped. Genos looked…nice. Almost…pretty? Was that weird to think?

“Well…you look good, Genos. I, on the other hand, don’t have anything nearly as nice as that. The only suit that I had kinda...got turned into scrap during a fight with a monster lobster.”

Genos swiftly disappeared and reappeared with a hanger in his hand. “I have taken care of that already, Saitama-sensei! I had this tailor-made for you a while ago!”

Saitama’s initial though was, how the hell did he get my precise measurements?? Then he took a long look at what was on the hanger. It was a simple tuxedo with a silver pin clipped on it. It was a tiny fist. That warmed his heart for a brief moment. The suit jacket had a white cape attached to it, much like Saitama’s regular hero outfit, sewn on with large silver buttons. 

“There are even red gloves to go with it as well, Sensei! Although they are formal red gloves that stop at your wrist.”

Saitama stared wide-eyed at the outfit presented to him. He marveled at how absent-minded he was that he had never noticed something like that around is small apartment.

“Genos…why did you…?”

“I said I wanted to make you a formal uniform. I knew you would never spend extra money on yourself, even with pay from the Association. I knew the day would come when you would wear something like this. I just thought I would save you the time and money. I found a very good tailor. I truly hope you like it. I believe that it suits you, Sensei.”

Saitama felt his cheeks getting warm. He closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Thank you…Genos. I’ll wear it. And I’ll make sure nothing ruins today for us.”

Spoken too soon.

The trouble with Z-City was that, even on the quietest and most pleasant of days, monsters still tended to appear whenever they felt like it.


	4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Guj0WxzlMM0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama and Genos are on their way to the Starving Siren, but they keep running into trouble. Also, the monsters in Z-City are goddamn ridiculous. Even an Avenger stops by.

“Prepare yourselves, pathetic, love-drunk mortals! For I, THE SUPER SQUID, will destroy your buildings, uproot your flowers, devour your candies, and violate your females!”

“That’s annoying,” Genos remarked. He and Saitama hadn’t even left the apartment for five minutes before they came across a terrifying giant black squid with large, expressive eyes terrorizing and destroying everything in its path. Breaking windows, smashing doors, randomly picking up a defenseless woman or two with its large tentacles, tossing them around like toys. 

“Sensei, I can take care of this so you don’t have to get your suit dirty…Sensei?”

Saitama was staring at the evil squid with an unrivaled intensity and a little drool running over his lip. “Cal…a…ma…riii…” he whispered delightfully.

“Sensei-“

“CALAMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-“ Saitama ran towards the squid so quickly that Genos didn’t realize that Saitama had folded the tuxedo top neatly on the ground beside him, along with his small gloves, before he launched his deadly punch.

Saitama’s fist smashed right into the creature’s gut, causing a black explosion of epic proportions. Black splatter decorated the buildings and innocent onlookers. A few goo-covered women shrieked at the mess they were suddenly covered in. The uper Squid was no more. Typical.

Saitama managed to only get a few gory splashes on the side of his face. He strolled back towards Genos, clasping six large tentacles in his hands, three in each. “Do you think the restaurant will have a place for me to store these, Genos?”

“Surely, Sensei.”

~

They had managed to get a third of the way to the Starving Siren, but again an interference occurred. The duo was stopped by a new monster that recognized Genos.

“Tremble in human fear, Demon Cyborg, for I, Eddie Razorhands, will cut you down to size! And I will be feared as the villain who defeated you!”   
Really, he was just a stupid pale guy with samurai swords attached to his forearms. Though they did look pretty sharp. 

Genos glared, “Saitama-sensei and I don’t have time for your damn knock-off prop threats.”

Eddie began to swing his arms around in a deadly cycle. “You will make time for me, Genos! These may look like knock-offs, but my weapons can cut through anything! Even the strongest metals. So beware!” And he charged towards the irritated cyborg, who simply stepped aside to dodge the onslaught. Unfortunately, Saitama was standing a little too close by, and the tentacles in his hands became the victims of Eddie’s slashing as he dodged. 

Genos looked in horror at Saitama’s devastated face at the loss of his tentacles. Then his face of despair slowly morphed and contorted into a face of pure, unadulterated rage. 

Saitama’s fist shook, and his eye twitched. “You…” Eddie looked confused at this random nobody who wasn’t Genos, getting so upset over a few tentacles, not afraid of the swinging swords near him. “BASTARD…!” Saitama screamed as he grabbed the two swords in his hands and shattered them, a small tear rolling down his cheek. 

~

They were halfway there now, suits still intact. 

Saitama walked beside Genos, becoming a little suspicious at this point that they were never going to get dinner that night if they kept running into monsters. His stomach growled, and he was still rather cranky at the loss of his tentacle trophies. In the distance behind him and Genos, however, there was a loud shriek that penetrated the air:

“WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!”

“Are you FREAKING kidding me.” Saitama groaned.

~

Genos’s hair was a little less neatly coiffed now, but still, the suits were intact.

“Oi, that last guy was pretty annoying. I never thought people still believed in vampires.”

“Yes, Sensei. I’m just sorry he delayed us.” 

“Eh, it’s still early. We’ll be fine. Why so many monsters today? Like…more than usual.”

“Perhaps the good feelings floating around bring out more opportunities for more devastating attacks. The better the day, the worse it feels when it’s ruined.”

“Ah…Wow. I suppose you’re right…” Saitama couldn’t help but think on the day that Genos’s family was killed. It probably started out good like any other day. “Genos…”

“Saitama-sensei…?”

Before he could answer, a figure landed in front of the two on the sidewalk, causing a crater in its wake. Saitama was taken aback, and Genos got into battle stance once again, hoping he wouldn’t have to rip his sleeves. The figure slowly stood up, the dust from his impact floating away, his form menacing. Once the air was fully cleared, the figure appeared to be a Hero like the two of them. He had a golden cape, a noble, scarlet face, and a green spandex uniform. He looked positively otherworldly, a shining gem resting on his forehead, but his eyes bared no ill intention. 

“My apologies…” the man spoke, his voice surprisingly gentle, yet radiating great strength. 

“S’okay.” Saitama replied, relieved that he was one of the good guys. “Um…”

“Ah, do forgive me. I’m in the middle of a pursuit. But I am who they call Vision. I am an Avenger.”

“Sensei! I have heard of the Avengers!” Genos exclaimed, “Truly they are a powerful group of people. Not as powerful as you, Sensei, but this one here, he is very strong. And look…He is also bald!”

“HEY, how about you-Oh…You’re right.” 

Vision smiled and held out his hand. “I can tell you are strong. Think of bald as bold, Saitama. Do not worry about that.” Saitama shook his hand gratefully. Then Vision flew away into the distance in a flash.

The duo continued their trek.

“I liked that guy.”

~

“ARE YOU SERIOUS.”

Saitama’s frustrated shout frightened away the great Evil Hamster of Z-City, aptly named Hell-Hammie, the tenth monster he and Genos had encountered on their journey for food. Saitama chased the little fast little critter up and down the streets until he was satisfied.

The sun was going to set soon.


	5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA58iRUreUI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama decides to change dinner plans...

“Genos, I hear some more destruction going on over a couple blocks away. Take care of it quickly, will you? I’m going to stop in this little store for just a moment.”

“Yes, Sensei!” Genos replied fervently, running towards the loud sounds nearby. Was that the sound…of an airhorn?

After another monster was defeated, MLG Pro Airhorn Man, as he was called, Genos made his way back to where Saitama was. 

Saitama was leaning against the window of the shop, clutching a basket in his hand. 

“Saitama…sensei?”

“I thought…maybe a fancy dinner isn’t in the works for us today, Genos. I don’t feel comfortable with you spending so much money for me anyway. Especially when simpler things make me happier. Sooo…how about a picnic? At the most ‘scenic’ spot in town. Plus, we’ll still be in our fancy outfits. Just with bottles of milk tea, seaweed chips, sushi, and-“he fished around in the little basket-“some melon bread.”

Genos looked at the basket for a while, making Saitama feel slightly awkward standing there holding a full picnic basket in a tuxedo waiting for him. 

Genos clenched his fists at his sides, trembling slightly. Saitama’s eyes widened as he saw the sheen of oily tears streaming down Genos’s smooth, pale cheeks. 

“G-Genos…? I’m sorry, do you-“ 

“No, Sensei. That sounds…really nice.”

“Ah…” Saitama let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Alright then! I know exactly where to go.”

“I trust you. Saitama.”


	6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBF3IIbvrWc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute picnic on the roof. An aggressive kiss in fancy clothing. Prepare for squealing.

They were fortunate enough to see the sunset in all its warm splendor. They had the best view of it from the roof of the Hero Association building, dangling their legs off the edge. The bleeding sky was painted with soothing pinks and oranges while the heroic duo munched contentedly on their dinner.

“Saitama-sensei…I want to thank you. For today.”

“Eh? You don’t need to thank me, Genos…”

“But I do. You took time out of your day, a day that you don’t particularly like, to spend with me. You humored me by wearing the suit I had made for you. You spent your own money for us to have a nice evening. And it is. It has been. I feel...something else. I feel…happy.”

Saitama smiled at him. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

“I don’t understand, Sensei…”

Saitama laughed. “I should be thanking you, Genos. I used to live day by day in such a boring way. I thought I was losing my humanity. The stronger I got, the less I felt. But meeting you has made each day more like…an adventure. Something to look forward, too. And, I have to admit, this suit…I really like it. But I don’t look nearly as good as-“

Genos had kissed him, hand rested below Saitama’s jaw. It was so sudden that Saitama forgot to close his eyes. But he didn’t stop him. 

After a moment, Genos moved back and broke the kiss. Saitama felt the heat of Genos’s breath on his skin, took in the slow way that Genos opened his golden eyes coyly. 

“Was that…I’m sorry…I can’t believe you actually let me do that,” Genos breathed.

Saitama’s face turned red, and he struggled to look into the woeful cyborg’s eyes. “N-no, that’s…that was…it…felt good, actually…”

Genos’s eyes widened with surprise. “Do you truly mean that…Saitama?”

Saitama bit his lip, looked away, and nodded slowly. 

“…May I do it again?”

Saitama shifted his gaze back towards him, and his brown eyes reflected his consent.

Without a moment’s notice, Genos proceeded to tackle his most prized companion, toppling him over in another enthusiastic kiss. 

“O-OI! Genos! We’re gonna fall off the building if you’re not careful…!” Saitama cried out, a hand on each side of Genos’s eager face.

“It’s fine, Saitama. I have rockets.”

“W-well…Dammit,” Saitama grabbed Genos’s face and captured his lips in another kiss.


	7. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYKRPzOi1zI&list=PLD5G7SGwL7Qi_oPoAFO5ZT3eTEqJ7qAJX&index=9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have changed. For the better? Genos is a precious, enthusiastic little thing~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more to the story. The holiday was really just a catalyst to write more sweet, awkward interactions with these two. Plus, I want to have more context before I get into writing the...physical stuff, yeah? Hehe. I have actually written much more than this, I'm just too tired to type it up at the moment. Just let me sleep tonight and I'll type up the next few chapters when I have rested! Thank you for reading!!

The walk home was rather…unfocused. Genos’s mind was racing, fluttering happily, nervously. He bit his lip gently, trying to keep the sensation of his sensei’s fervent kisses still in his memory, although it happened merely a few minutes ago. Saitama stepped quietly beside him, fidgeting with his belt.

They were going home together. Wait, they always went home together.

Things that Saitama had gotten used to were beginning to take on new meanings. A light pink blush dusted across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The men were both very quiet. Happy, but quiet. Unlike their first walk, there were no monsters interrupting their path. The streets were not silent by any means, with couples blissfully strolling together and laughing. The cards, chocolates, and flowers had been received, promises made, and vows renewed. Saitama gulped, and his eyes shimmered just a bit as he thought.

_Wait, are Genos and I like that now? I actually…have a Valentine this year?_

Saitama coyly shifted his gaze to look at the young cyborg beside him. His body jolted, startled. Genos had been staring at him the whole time.

“H-hey,” Saitama muttered nervously, “What’s that serious look about, Genos?” Genos jumped a bit. He had been eyeing Saitama’s lips so intensely that he had become a hapless victim of tunnel vision.

“My apologies, Sensei.” “Saitama,” Saitama corrected. Genos blinked a few times. That would take some getting used to. He could call him Saitama. Not that he couldn’t necessarily before, but now…Saitama. Genos felt a dark twinge of desire at that thought. There was so much potential now for…

Saitama noticed a few wisps of steam floating from Genos’s chest plates. Saitama’s lips curled into a small smile. Genos really was fond of him, huh? Suddenly all of the steam in the apartment earlier that day suddenly made sense. Saitama’s smile widened; he almost felt like laughing.

“Genos,” he called softly.

Genos immediately was at attention, “YES.” he answered too loudly. Saitama stopped walking and snickered. Then he held out his gloved hand for Genos to take. Genos’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung open slightly. “Y-YES!” he nearly shouted eagerly.

Saitama shook his head. “Dude…good grief…” he sighed.

Genos just couldn’t help it. He was overjoyed. The loving and accepting expression on his sensei’s…Saitama’s face as he offered the strongest hand in the world. Hell, judging by his fight with Boros, probably the strongest in the universe. Genos enthusiastically flexed his complex metal fingers, black rubber between the joints stretching softly as he prepared for the glorious moment. Saitama blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Oi, Genos, you’re embarrassing me.” _This guy is too much_.

Genos’s eyes softened. Did he screw up already? No. Saitama’s hand was still waiting. “My apologies,” Genos mumbled as he finally reached out for his powerful teacher.

Nothing. Where had Saitama’s hand gone?

…Where had Saitama gone? A quick flash of panic gripped Genos as he frantically surveyed the area.

“S-Saitama?” he cried out. It didn’t take terribly long to find him. Apparently the duo hadn’t defeated every beast that had decided to disrupt Valentine’s Day.


	8. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lf67GlexVus&index=23&list=PLD5G7SGwL7Qi_oPoAFO5ZT3eTEqJ7qAJX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chimera? What is this, ancient Greece? 
> 
> Toasty egg hugs.

A very large two-headed creature had pounced onto Saitama, pinning his wrists to the ground with its large paws, one mouth open and hovering over Saitama’s disinterested face, fangs sharp, shiny, and ready.

“A…A chimera?” Genos said aloud in disbelief, as if he hadn’t seen plenty of monsters in Z-City before. Maybe he and Saitama should move to a different city. This was starting to get tiresome.

As usual, Saitama’s expression retained its familiar apathy, even as a giant lion’s mouth was prepped and panting over his head. As Genos rocketed towards the beast, its other head swung to face him; it was a goat’s head, just as the ancient Greek mythos described. The goat head bellowed loudly at Genos and kicked him back forcefully with its hooved hind legs, sending the young cyborg flying backwards.

That was embarrassing. Stopped by a goat. A preternaturally strong goat, but a goat. He wasn’t hurt badly, though.

“Hey, Genos! It’s one of those things! I’ve read about it in school-“ The lion’s head suddenly breathed fire from its humungous mouth. People out on the street shrieked and fled, aside from one man dressed in a hazmat suit cleaning off the windows of one of the street shops that had monster goop on it from a previous encounter that day. Poor guy.

Of course, Saitama was fine, although his face and head were dirtied with ash and smoke. The lion’s eyes blinked a couple of times in confusion. Saitama rolled his head backwards and groaned loudly. The lion bared its fangs again. Had it actually hurt him?

“You…You ruined my suit,” Saitama stated in a low, rumbling voice, as his head lifted menacingly back up, eyes fixed the iciest, most frightening of glares. The chimera shuddered in fear for a moment, and Saitama threw himself over the monster with the force of his small body. In the most fluid of motions, he gripped the lion’s upper and lower jaw and ripped its mouth open, eliciting a final loud roar from the beast. Saitama had snapped it so viciously that the top of the lion’s head had almost been neatly detached. Blood splattered the side of Saitama’s face, trickling down his jaw, down his neck, and dripping over his exposed collar bone where the suit had been singed.

Ugh…Genos clutched his chest. That was really doing something for him. He felt a tightness in his chest. Screw it, he was turned on. _I’d be happy to clean that off for you_.

That chimera’s blood rained on the sidewalks and nearby buildings, including the one cleanup crewmember in the hazmat suit, who got almost completely drenched. He slowly turned around, shook his fist at Saitama, then turned back to keep cleaning the shop windows. Impressive.

The chimera’s body stayed down while the goat’s head whined. Apparently the lion parts in the front (the front legs, paws, and head), were useless now. The goat and its hind legs and tail squirmed and struggled pathetically on the ground.

Saitama sadly trudged up to Genos, eyes focused downward. When he reached the cyborg, his shoulders sagged in a deep sigh, and through clenched teeth he said, “I’m sorry, Genos. I ruined this suit, after all you did to make it.”

Genos’s eyes widened in surprise. It really meant that much to him? He felt overwhelmed with gratitude. He gripped his hands over both of Saitama’s shoulders, and looked into his teacher’s eyes, causing Saitama to straighten up.

“It’s alright. Thank you, Saitama.”

Saitama’s eyes softened. Genos must have been intensely touched.

“D-Dammit, Genos…” Saitama pulled the young man towards him into an embrace, brows pushed against Genos’s collar. A bit shocked, but nonetheless happy, Genos curled his metal arms around his sensei’s form and pressed himself closer to him. Saitama felt the hardness of Genos’s body, but then felt a gentle, pulsating warmth emit from Genos’s chest. It felt comforting.

Saitama opened his eyes suddenly.

“Ah, shit, Genos. I’m covered in monster grime. I’m getting you all gross-“ he began to pull away, but Genos wouldn’t let him.

“It’s alright,” Genos whispered closely to his ear. Saitama blushed. That was a bit…intimate. Genos enjoyed feeling Saitama’s strong body upon him, hard chest pressed up against his. He easily remembered what Saitama’s chiseled torso looked like, yet it was a much more gratifying experience feeling it. It was obvious that a few personal boundaries were no longer there. It was immensely nice.

“H-hey…We’re almost home, Genos.”


	9. Decisions, decisions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Saitama. Just go ahead and let it happen. Genos isn't messing around. Just waiting for the touchy-feelies.

They were. Genos sat down and cleaned himself meticulously with little tools he kept around the home while Saitama took a shower. Genos smiled while he put on a clean sleeveless shirt, hearing Saitama humming as he bathed. It was always such a pleasant sound. Once in a while Saitama would even sing a song. Although it was usually a goofy song like “Can You Feel The Love Tonight?” from the Lion King, Saitama had an endearing singing voice, and Genos was amused to no end.

The humming ceased, and the bathroom door opened, releasing the warm steam within. Saitama stepped out, towel around his shoulders, shirtless and wearing his striped pajama pants. He sighed, clean and content. Genos sat there, simply admiring the sight. Did he have to hide his wanton gazes anymore? Could he eye him fully up and down hungrily without reserve now? A few kisses and a hug had broken some barriers. He did it. He looked at Saitama fully, without reservation. His eyes were glued to every remaining trail of moisture dripping down Saitama’s toned stomach, inching down his enticing pelvic bone that descended into those blue pants. Genos felt his mouth go dry. There might as well have been a sign next to Saitama’s torso that read “LICK ME” on it.

“G-Genos…” Saitama said. His face was very red. That look was too much.

“Saitama. I like you,” Genos stated crisply, not taking his glowing eyes off the other man. No use skirting around the truth at this point. Genos refused to float around in torturous uncertainty when it appeared that Saitama might have similar feelings. “Please…what do we do? Where do we go from here? Do you like me as well…Saitama?”

Saitama’s brows furrowed as he looked below at his companion. Genos was vulnerable to him. The powerful blonde cyborg was vulnerable to Caped Baldy. The idea seemed positively laughable. But he was unsure what to do. Genos had brought life back into him, gave him confidence, purpose, and companionship when no one cared, no one knew. Was Genos human? That was hurtful. He was human enough. What did it matter? What could Saitama contribute? Genos seemed to take value in any type of emotional support he could muster. Was Saitama still capable of the kind of complexities that a relationship like this required? He had never been in a situation like this before.

He did feel things for Genos. He did. But he was frightened of his lack of capabilities. But…Genos was strong. He didn’t shy away from looking at his face. Really looking at it. He could even touch it if he wanted. It was handsome, intense, with pointed features. His synthetic skin was smooth and pliable, like any other, though a bit pale. There was no blood. Saitama gulped. His blonde hair was soft and clean again, shiny. He could touch that, too. He could do whatever he wanted. He could break Genos’s heart. That thought pained him for a moment.

Although Genos’s eyes were unnaturally golden and black, a bit jarring at first, they held just as much intelligence as any other individual’s. His body was slim, sleek, and complicated. His arms we often interchanged. Saitama’s favorite pair were the slender, dark red arms with the smaller, more detailed fingers and wrists used for minimal, more domestic tasks, the ones he had on now, actually.

Saitama sat down in front of Genos, and he swallowed dryly. He didn’t really know how to properly answer him.

“Genos, can I….” Saitama reached his hand out towards Genos’s face.


End file.
